grandtheftautogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Banshee
The Banshee is a recurring two-seater sports car. As of the release of Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, the car has appeared in the following games: *Grand Theft Auto III *Grand Theft Auto: Vice City *Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *Grand Theft Auto Advance *Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories *Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories *Grand Theft Auto IV *Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars *Grand Theft Auto: Lego City The Banshee is front-engine, rear-drive and boasts the deep rumble of 10 cylinders. In Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, and Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas it resembles a 1992-1995 Dodge Viper RT/10 (more curvilinear design; dual single-exhaust ports, although the Banshee is narrower in width and has a different headlight design), whereas in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories it looks to be a 1984-1996 Corvette C4 (more angular design; dual double-exhaust ports). The 1990s Viper RT/10 version is the only top-down convertible that the player cannot jump into without opening the driver door. In GTA San Andreas, it can only be modified in TransFender. The GTA Advance rendition is comparable to GTA 2's Rumbler, but is generally sleeker and sports the same single stripe of other Banshees, and comes with a covered top. http:// In Grand Theft Auto IV, the Bravado Banshee resembles a 2003-2006 Dodge Viper Coupe, but has a unique front end and the taillights look much like the ones from the Aston Martin DB9. Despite the real Viper having a V10 engine, the GTA IV Banshee has a 300ci twin-turbocharged V8, according to the website AutoEroticar. The Banshee is also one of the cars requested from Brucie for his Exotic Exports and one for Stevie's Car Thefts missions (it is orange with yellow stripe and an orange shine). There are different versions and paintjobs on the Banshee in GTA IV. The paintjobs range from plain coloured or coloured ones with a racing stripe in the middle. The racing stripe is often randomly coloured in yellow, grey, or bright orange. Banshees in GTA IV are present as convertibles with rollbars or have hardtops. Similar to its real-life counterpart, the Banshee bears its own logo, which appears to be an open mouth with fangs (presumably screaming), on the side panels, steering wheel, and upholstery. However, the standard Bravado logo is used on the front and rear of the car. In GTA Chinatown Wars, the Banshee looks like the Phoenix, or alternatively Vice City's rendition of Banshee. http:// http:// The Banshee is originally introduced with mixed traits. On one hand, the vehicle is one of the speediest sports cars in the games, but suffers from poor cornering due to its rear wheel driver as it is prone to fishtailing and spinouts in sharp turns, even if the handbrake is utilized. These traits remained unchanged throughout its appearances until GTA IV, when its behavior received significant tweaks. http:// The Banshee in GTA IV is powered by a 300ci Twin-Turbo V8, coupled to a 5 speed gearbox in a RWD configuration. Dramatic through the first and second gears, the Banshee is the third fastest accelerating sports car, with a top speed just shy of other sports cars. Handling is superb, crisp with a slight hint of oversteer, which compliments the very torque-y engine. The suspension is firm, which often causes the Banshee to hop about on uneven streets at higher speeds. Braking is very good; the Banshee outbrakes every other vehicle in the game, and ABS is standard on all models. Crash deformation is acceptable, though due to it's front-mounted engine, drivetrain damage is more susceptible than rear and mid-engined sports cars. Overall the Banshee is one of the more fun vehicles to drive, and well suited towards high-speed applications, such as online multiplayer racing. For whatever reason, the Banshee is not recognized as a sports car by the game, as friends and dates that normally like or dislike sports cars in particular (as opposed to e.g. all expensive cars) will not have the same reaction to a Banshee. This doesn't appear to have any other effect on gameplay. http:// GTA III *Capital Autos in Harwood, Portland Island *Outside Asuka Kasen's apartment in Newport, Staunton Island *Kenji's Casino, Torrington, Staunton Island *Parking lot west of Wichita Gardens, Shoreside Vale GTA Vice City *Next to a mansion with a Rockstar swimming pool in Starfish Island. *Under a blue building north of the Pay 'n' Spray in Washington Beach. GTA San Andreas *Next to Cobra Marital Arts Gym in Garcia, San Fierro, after completion of the Driving School. The car is consistently colored blue with a black stripe. It also has a custom license plate spelling "DBP". *In the Come-A-Lot Casino parking lot *Spawn around Rodeo, Los Santos *Spawn around The Strip and the Old Venturas Strip in Las Venturas *Importable from Easter Basin (San Fierro) after completing export lists. Import cost: $36,000 (Thursday only) GTA Liberty City Stories *Spawn around Staunton Island and Shoreside Vale *Behind the Big Shot Casino, Torrington, Staunton Island *In an underground parking lot in Bedford Point, Staunton Island *In the Liberty Tree offices parking lot *In the Newport Multistory Car Park GTA Vice City Stories *West of the Empire in north Downtown *Parked in front of a mansion in the middle of Starfish Island GTA IV *Often spawn around Alderney City (Alderney), Middle Park, City Hall, Castle Gardens, The Exchange, Castle Garden City (Algonquin), and Rotterdam Hill (Broker) *Sometimes spawn around Francis International Airport (Dukes), Beachgate (Broker), Middle Park East, Hatton Gardens, Lancaster and Lancet (Algonquin) *Occasionally spawn around Varsity Heights, Westminster, The Meat Quarter, Suffolk (Algonquin), and South Slopes (Broker) *Spawn in traffic in GTA IV Multiplayer GTA Chinatown Wars *In BOABO Merchant *Usually seen in south and middle Algonquin http:// *Colors (two exterior areas) *Nitro (all) *Wheels (ten varieties) *Hydraulics http:// *The Banshee plays the following radio stations by default when entered: **Radio X in GTA San Andreas. **The Vibe 98.8 in GTA IV. *The Banshee in GTA San Andreas is one a handful of vehicles where the player kicks the driver instead of punching or slamming the head of the driver.